


he can't see the smile I'm faking

by pepesaiko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, based off of the 'exes cuddle' meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepesaiko/pseuds/pepesaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>akashi and kuroko cuddle together for takao's humanities project. only problem- they're not exactly dating anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he can't see the smile I'm faking

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually based off of real life bc one of my friends totally roped my friend and her ex to do it just for fun nd they ended up doign it but it was super funny because they totally HATED eachother. I wanted to do the same thing for akakuro but i guess the only thing i can write it angst??? i think this wud be funnier with aokuro tho:~) LMAO but enjoy!!

Maybe it was because Kuroko was being especially nice that day or maybe it was because it was Kise hadn’t been _this_ annoying in a month that he had decided to favor the blond. He really fucking shouldn’t have.

The redhead across the room eyes him, scarlet eyes scrutinizing him in a manner that objectifies him rather than making him feel warm. Kuroko glares back, hands forming fists, feeling the tenseness in the room.

“Sooo, should we get started?” Kise claps his hands nervously, eyeing the two young adults awkwardly.

//

_“C’mon Kurokocchi… It’s for a project!,” Kise whines from the couch._

_“I would if you would just tell me what it is,” Kuroko snipe, shoving potato chips into his mouth from his spot next to the blond._

_“Even I don’t know what it is! My partner, Takaocchi, decided on it but he said to get you to do it,” Kise pleads, looking up with watery eyes. Kuroko chews his chips thoughtfully. Takao Kazunari was in his physics class and he was nice-to an extent. The black haired teen was very hyper but Kuroko didn’t have anything against him._

_“All right then, if it’s nothing too serious,” he says to Kise who showers him with platonic open mouthed kisses to his face and hugs. “Kurokocchi you’re the best~,” Kise cries._

_“Alright, Alright,” Kuroko mumbles, shoving the blonde off him._

_//_

_I’m going to fucking chop your dick off_ Kuroko glares at Kise, watching the blond cower under his threatening stare. _How can this be happening?_ He thinks in dismay, opting to look anywhere else in the room beside _him._

When he had first entered the warehouse, he had thought Kise had signed him up for a cheap pornography shoot, but now seeing this, he thinks doing porn would have been substantially better.

“So, we’ll get right into it, eh?” Takao offers, not aware of the thick tension in the room. The queens sized bed in the middle of the room eyes the 4 teens in the room and no-one bothers to take a step.

“So, Kuroko-kun and Akashi-kun, all you two have to do is cuddle on the bed, normally how couples would do, and talk about your previous relationship. Since this _is_ an ‘Exes Cuddle’ video, it’s pretty straightforward,” Takao chuckles, fixing the tripod. Kuroko tenses and eyes Akashi through his peripheral vision.

The redhead, much to his annoyance, is on his phone. Kuroko grits his teeth. _Still as ignorant as ever, I suppose,_ he thinks as he marches onto the bed, sitting down on one corner and folding his arms over each other.

Akashi follows, eyes still glued onto his phone and sits on the _opposite_ corner. _Unbelievable._

“Nasty breakup eh?” Takao laughs but shuts up when he sees the widened look Kise gives him, making a cut-throat signal.

“Alright, what do we do? Better to get this over with,” Akashi says, the first thing Kuroko has heard him say since he had entered the warehouse. He scoots up onto the middle of the bed as Takao positions the camera. Much to Kuroko’s dismay, he feels the all too familiar speeding up of his heart and the first prickles of sweat on his palms. He moves up to where Akashi sits on the bed, leaving a ruler length of space between them.

“Alright…and action! Go cuddle,” Takao says, waving his hands. Akashi moves first, lying down  on the soft pillow and dragging an arm out to the other pillow, leaving a space for Kuroko inside his arms. Kuroko immediately tenses as the tips of Akashi’s fingers touch his hips, but soon relaxes and moves himself next to Akashi. He inhales as he lies down on Akashi’s arms letting out a small gasp as Akashi rolls him halfway so that Akashi’s arms are around him and his chin is nesting in his neck.

It’s absolutely _disgusting_ and _mortifying._ Kuroko feels sick because he instinctively leans into Akashi’s chest, feeling the sting as Akashi moves back from him. He feels trapped and mortified and it’s no longer embarrassing but just terrible and it reminds him all too well of nights he’d like to forget, wrapped up in Akashi’s arms. He feels the lump in his throat and he tenses, allowing himself to shut off his instincts and become numb to Akashi’s body.

“Talk about your relationship,” Takao whisper-screams at them and Kuroko can’t really comprehend what he’s saying because Akashi’s fingers are tapping against his mid-thigh and it’s _terribly_ intrusive but Kuroko is limp and can’t find the energy to swat his fingers away.

“Is Nigou alright?” Akashi mumbles into his hair, jolting Kuroko. Nigou was merely a pup when Akashi had presented it to Kuroko. Now, 3 years later, a full grown dog, he was all he had from Akashi. “Yeah,” Kuroko says, voice embarrassingly thick.

“Do you remember our second date?” Kuroko says again, lips curling at the thought. Akashi mumbles against his neck. “You wore that hideous outfit, It was so embarrassing I almost broke up with you,” Kuroko chuckles, feeling the vibrations against his back from Akashi’s laughter.

“It wasn’t so bad!,” Akashi argues and Kuroko can see the amused look on his face, the way his eyes soften and his lips purse. “It was pretty bad,” the blue haired boy says. It’s quiet, and surprisingly, comfortable.

“Do you remember that summer we went to Kyoto-

“-and your butler told everyone we were engaged?” Kuroko finishes for him, smiling.

Akashi chuckles, “I wasn’t allowed to see you for two weeks.” Kuroko feels himself flush because he certainly remembers the greeting Akashi had given him after those two weeks. He didn’t think he could walk for a couple of days. Akashi’s fingers rub small circles on his inner thigh and it’s so warm and comfortable Kuroko doesn’t feel like getting up.

“What do you two like about each other?” Takao once again whisper-screams.

Akashi is quiet and so is Kuroko, waiting for the redhead to speak up first but instead Akashi turns Kuroko over so that their chests touch and they’re looking into each others eyes. He feels that same surge of electricity he had felt so long ago and right now he yearns for that. He looks away from _burning_ eyes and sets his eyes on Akashi’s chin.

“Tetsuya,” Kuroko feels his stomach roll over because he hasn’t heard his name sound so good ever, “is kind, one of the kindest people I’ve ever had the privilege to be in a relationship. He’s stubborn and while he may seem to be icy from the outside, he’s all fire on the inside. He’s quiet but loud and weak but strong. I have the never ending feeling of protectiveness when I’m around him, only to realize he could probably sucker punch me in a split. He’s beautiful but a different type of beauty- he’s ethereal,” Akashi’s voice has taken a soft, awed tone and Kuroko feels his intake of breaths come in harsh and he’s vaguely aware of his hands shaking. _You’ve never once told me I was beautiful,_ he thinks, _you’ve never admired my stubbornness and I’ve never once seen you try to protect me in our relationship._

“Akashi-kun was my first boyfriend,” he starts, shaky, feeling Akashi tense. “Everything I did with him was my first. He’s,” Kuroko chuckles, “amazing. He didn’t treat me as a lesser person, but as an equal. He gave me hope and support and was always by my side. Akashi-kun would never demean me, he was kind and always gave me space when I needed it,” _which lead to our demise,_ goes unsaid. Both of them are quiet after a while, thousands of thoughts running through Kuroko’s head.

“Why did you break up with me?” Akashi says quietly and Kuroko can pick out the insecurity driving through his heart and how much pride and dignity he had left to ask him why.

“You were never there,” Kuroko swallows, ”You gave me space but did I really ever ask for that? Akashi-kun, I missed you. So so much.”

“Soon it felt like just getting a simple greeting from you was forced and- and the breakup was so _easy._ You didn’t even acknowledge me, just a nod and a goodbye was all I got from you,” he finishes, hand going to rub at his throat because the lump would not go away. The warehouse is quiet and even Takao is stopping from looking into the camera to the ex-boyfriends on the bed.

“You never even told me I was your first,” Akashi says and Kuroko can hear the waver in his voice, the uncertainty, the voice he only gets when he’s about to cry.

“How could I? I was dating the richest most handsome guy in school who wouldn’t even publicize our relationship to his own parents, let alone our close friends or the school,” Kuroko says bitterly.

Akashi is quiet and Kuroko feels the dull ache behind his eyes so he sits up from Akashi’s arm-cage, immediately missing the warmth.

“Are we done?” he asks Takao and he feels the dip in the bed as Akashi gets up as well. Takao eyes both Akashi and Kuroko before nodding and shutting off the camera. “Yeah, we’re all done. Thanks you two,” he says and opens his mouth to say more but stops himself at the last second.

Kuroko walks past Kise, quiet and pulls on his jacket. _What did he just do?_ He feels hollow and empty, the numbness that used to swallow him up at 3am during nights when Akashi wouldn’t join him in bed. He feels the first burn of tears and he runs out of the warehouse as quick as he can ignoring the calls of his name. He runs to the station as fast as he can, legs burning each time his feet came in contact with the sidewalk. It’s so cold he can barely register his cold tears but soon he gives up, stopping to regain breaths, feeling the shudder go through his body with every intake of breath.

“Tetsuya!” he can hear his name being called out from a distance but he’s exhausted and the energy he’s exerted from just being in Akashi’s arms plus the distance he just ran is enough to take over his already weak stamina.

An arm grips his tightly, almost painfully and pulls him close. “I missed you so much,” Akashi’s voice is choked and thick and since Kuroko hates himself, he pulls his arms around Akashi as well. “Why did you leave me Akashi-kun?” Kuroko says, chest heaving. It’s unbelievable how much pain he could feel even after a year.

“I’m here now,” Akashi says, pulling Kuroko impossibly closer to him, “ and I’m not leaving.”

Kuroko finds that he doesn’t mind.

_**fin.** _


End file.
